


Instructions Regarding the Ouija

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Category: Original Work
Genre: Essays, Freeform, Ouija, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: There are many forms of Divination — however, the Ouija is definitely the greatest biohazard out of this batch. It should not be taken lightly. If you insist trying it out though, then read this and play it as safely as possible.





	Instructions Regarding the Ouija

The Ouija Board (also known as Spirit Board or Talking Board sometimes) is a common tool used to communicate with spirits existing on other plains, since its creation centuries ago. 

  
A Ouija game can appear in other forms, since multiple cultures around the world have introduced similar paranormal games that include a board or piece of paper with written letters and numbers on them. 

  
**My Soapbox Warning:** Ouija Boards are NOT toys, no matter how they are sold or advertised. Parents out there, PLEASE pay attention and stay aware if your underage child takes sudden interest in buying a board, or even playing with one elsewhere. Children are far more open and susceptible to being influenced by the energy around them. Children are not skeptics by birth. They can sense a presence much quicker/easier than most adults are willing to. In turn, spirits find it easier to reach out to children versus adults. This is why there are countless of reports of paranormal activity revolving around or targeting children.   


Secondly, just don’t play with the Ouija at all. But I know people are gonna try it anyways, so at least, take heed. Be mindful, these paranormal games are not actual "games," they are _rituals_.  


* * *

**Recommended Preparations:**

  
  
\- If anything, stay in a place you feel comfortable while holding a session. Remain sober and as relaxed as possible. Do not risk going into the deep woods at night, or a cemetery, or abandoned buildings to summon something. Your personal safety-zone is a safety-zone for a reason. Find strength in that environment you trust. Your space is still _your_ space. However, the guests you invite in might not want to leave right away. If worse comes to worst, make it clear to them you have the right to defend your wellbeing and your home if needed. 

  
  
\- People who are diagnosed with severe depression are more vulnerable to potential possession. Negativity will only attract more negative energy. Going into a session with low vibrations tend to entice malevolent spirits to take advantage of that. You’ll become a free for all meal if you are not vigilant. 

  
  
\- Do not use the Oujia ALONE. You will be an easy target. I cannot stress that enough. Even 2 people is still unsafe. In fact, I’d go so far as to say 3 participants might not be that much better. The golden ratio to aim for (in my opinion) is 4 to 6 players per session. That way, you can have 2 - 3 participants sitting around the board, and the others can stand guard and observe.

  
  
\- Highly consider closing doors and windows around the room, and shutting the blinds or curtains, and covering up any nearby mirrors as well before you start. Windows, doors, and mirrors all have that symbolism attached to them. They can act as extra gateways between our world and the next.

* * *

**A Common Rule of Thumb:**

  
\- Even if you’re not a firm believer in the paranormal in general, DO NOT insult the Ouija process out loud. Be respectful regardless. Be civil. Do not purposely mock the spirits just to see some physical proof. The punishment of these inconsiderate actions might not even be obvious in that moment either. Something bad might attach itself to you. Something bad could happen later on. The more malicious spirits will try to meddle in another area of your life you weren’t expecting and still hurt you subtly, but surely.  


  
\- Always say Goodbye. No matter what happens or doesn’t happen during your session, or how scared you might become, close that portal and end it correctly. Always. Say. Goodbye.   


  
\- Never leave the planchette on the board, alone, unsupervised. Some spirits are strong enough to manipulate the planchette/board on their own without the aid of human hands; they can get out when you’re not looking.   


  
\- Never _burn_ the board! Even though burning other cursed/possessed objects seems ideal and might subdue the attached spirit(s)… burning the Ouija doesn’t have the same result. Burning it will do nothing more but open the portal you created even wider. It unleashes further energy you don’t want or need. Once you own one, officially disposing of an used Ouija is a fickle task in itself. Throwing it out may help, but it is not a guarantee. Try keeping the board inside and away in a from prying eyes, and pour some salt around it or holy water from Lourdes. And always store the planchette separately from the board.

  
  
\- Once you establish who will be joining your group, you should select a Leader. The Leader will be the one asking the questions. They are the only main conduit speaking to the board. The reason being, it’s best for the spirits to focus in on one person instead of listening to everyone chatting over each other at once. If everyone has different questions to ask, then whisper it to the Leader. Or write them down on paper beforehand and the Leader can read them off during the session. It is also wise to assign someone to be your recorder/note-taker on the sidelines, just in case you want some form of documentation to reexamine after the session is done.

  
  
\- Never pull your hands away from the planchette if you can help it. Spirits can gain control of it if you do. 

  
  
\- Ask for a name every time a spirit comes through. Get an idea of who you are communing with. ( _see more in Red Flags section below_ ).

* * *

**Red Flags (when it’s time to stop!):**  


  
\- The spirit plainly refuses to tell you their name. In that case, most likely it’s not a human presence and it’s something dark or demonic. They’re trying to overtake and manipulate the conversation. Demons actually do not like giving out their names so casually, because knowing a demon’s true name gives you more power over them. Do not believe a demon will grant you that knowledge/power so easily and freely without a price. Spirits can lie or give you a fake alias; yet, it’s best to request a name anyway. Always get a name. If you do not get one no matter how many times you ask, say Goodbye and end the session. 

  * **For instance, if you _suspect_ the spirit you have contacted is Zozo and ask if it really is Zozo, the planchette can point to _Yes_ either way. It could be the entity we call Zozo, but maybe it’s not. It could be someone else trying to trick you. Plus, Zozo comes with many other aliases himself. (I doubt that is his one true name). **



  
  
\- The planchette falls off the board on its own, meaning something bad is trying to gain control of the session.

  
  
\- The planchette starts counting down through the numbers 9 – 0, or the planchette goes through the entire alphabet A – Z. Something bad is trying to get out.

  
  
-The planchette tries moving to all four corners over and over (aka Calling on the Four Corners/Four Directions), or, the planchette starts forming the infinity sign (a figure 8) across the letters. Again, something is trying to get out.

  
  
\- The spirit(s) in question can’t say when or where they died. It’s probably not a human that has experience death before. Or, if the spirits share the date or place of your own death. Human spirits won’t have access to that information. It is okay to take a message like that with a grain of salt. 

\- When you lose track of time. (Example: if you started the session ten minutes ago but as you look at the clock, it indicates two hours have mysteriously gone by without warning). Sudden memory loss or stolen time is typically one clear sign of a spiritual possession. 


End file.
